joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy Oliver
Summary Tommy Oliver is the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger I & the Black Dino Ranger. He is often considered the greatest Power Ranger of all time both in and out of the actual show for his many accomplishments on several different teams. He is a fan favorite, and is the most reoccurring ranger and second most reoccurring character in the entire show next to Bulk. He is also one of the strongest, ranking up there with the likes of Dino Thunder's Red Ranger Conner and In Space's Red Ranger Andros for the strongest Ranger. Power & Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B | 5-A | 3-C '''| likely 2-C''' Name: Tommy Oliver Origin: Power Rangers, Kamen Rider and DBZ Gender: Male Classification: Human/Saiyan Age: Teenager, likely in his 30s or older by Dino Thunder Powers and Abilities: When unmorphed, he possesses the strength and speed of a highly trained martial artist. When morphed, super strength, speed, durability. He also possesses Ninja powers in certain forms that allow him to cast illusions and heighten his speed even further. The Zeo Crystal allows his Zeo form to constantly increase in power over time. The Black Dino Gem grants invisibility. True Flight, can transform into Kamen Ranger and gain some abilities such Clock up, Helheim manipulation, Gaia Memory manipulation, Mirror world travelling and can even summon Magnugiga, Autovajin, Sidebasher, Den Liner etc. he also can transform into Super Saiyan White Ranger, his most powerful form SSGSS White Ranger and having mastered both Shun Goku Satsu and Hokuto Shinken. Weaknesses: If he takes significant damage from his opponents, he can demorph without commanding his morpher to do so, as with the cast of most Rangers. Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ | Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level+ | Multi Galaxy Level (with SSGSS White Ranger) | likely Universal ''' '''Speed: FTL (Faster than normal Clock up) | FTL+ | Massively FTL ('''Faster than Hyper Clock up and Speed Force Combine), '''Beyond FTL by Turbo Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Stronger than Falcon Punch) | Large Planet Class | Class XKJ+ | Multi-Galactic Class (Stronger than Goku in DBS Episode 12) Durability: Large Island level+ | Planet level+ | Large Planet level+ | Galaxy level Standard Equipment: Dragon Dagger, Morpher and Dragon Shield. Black Dino Germ and other various weapons in his arsenal including Magnugiga, Hyper Zecter, Seed Of Agito, Lock Seed, Core Medal, Wizard Ring, Ongekidou, Rouzers, Faiz Belt, Kaixa Belt, Delta Belt, Sword Of Superman, Pegassus God Cloth, Side Basher, Den Liner, Satan Sabre, Revolcane, Buster Sword, Yamato, Dragon Sword, Susanoo, etc Intelligence: Above average. Tommy is a science teacher as well as a martial arts expert, who taught the core members of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Notable Attack: ' *'Rider Kick *'Falcon Punch' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Power Rangers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:TV Show Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans